Rose/Gallery
Images of Rose from American Dragon: Jake Long. ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Promotional Artwork rose.gif|Promotional artwork image of Rose in Season 1 American Dragon - Rose.png jakel12.gif Adjl_season_1_rose_svg_by_cd4-d5zqwt4.png ADJL Rose season 1 dress.png Rose Season 1 Ski Attire.jpg Rose Season 1 Skate Attire.jpg jakelong2.jpg Season 1 Rose (Old School Training).jpg|Rose is Smiling at her love Jake. Brad School dance.png The Ski Trip (9).jpg Dragon Breath (12).jpg|Rose in her Purple Dress with black pantyhose black high-heeled shoes Dragon Breath (14).jpg|Rose's trademark without her pantyhose Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Dragon Breath (36).jpg Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (38).jpg A4,S15 (15).jpg A4,S15 (71).JPG|Rose with a cast A4,S15 (30).png|Rose as Cleopatra Dragon Breath (4).jpg Dragon Breath (5).jpg|Jake almost kisses Rose at the dance Ski Trip (2).jpg|Rose in winter ski attire Ski Trip.jpg|Rose in workout gym attire Act 4 Scene 15.jpg|Rose hairband turns blue PDVD_025.JPG|Rose cuddling a picture of herself and Jake DragonBreath.jpg Dragon-Breath.jpg Ski Trip (3).jpg Ski Trip (4).jpg season1intro.jpg Old School Training (2).jpg|Rose's birthmark A4,S15 (27).JPG A4,S15 (38).JPG A4,S15 (42).JPG Snapshot 146.jpg Snapshot 1213.jpg Ski Trip (24).JPG|Rose doing upside-down Pull ups Ski Trip (33).JPG Intro (6).JPG 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (11).jpg|Rose in her season 1 dress Intro (5).JPG Rose_workout_training_ADJL.jpg Dragon Breath (33).jpg Courtney_rose_coffee_table.jpg Dragon Breath (17).jpg Dragon Breath (51).jpg Dragon Breath (53).jpg Dragon Breath (54).jpg Dragon Breath (57).jpg Dragon Breath (58).jpg Dragon Breath (63).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (6).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (7).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (9).jpg Act_4_Scene_15_28829.jpg Body Guard Duty (18).jpg Body Guard Duty (21).jpg Body Guard Duty (28).jpg Body Guard Duty (29).jpg Ski Trip (7).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (12).jpg Dragon Breath (82).jpg Rose Long (1).jpg PDVD.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h03m40s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h02m27s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-15h00m53s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h56m27s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h54m18s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h46m21s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h40m04s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h39m50s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h39m03s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h37m35s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h37m21s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h36m39s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-24-14h36m28s234.png 640px-Rose.jpg Dragon Breath (91).jpg tumblr_m5uz6w3QaZ1qj0ry1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h47m09s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h46m39s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h34m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h36m58s142.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m51s210.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h44m29s25.png Rose_Winter_Clothes.jpg Rose_Winter_Clothes2.jpg Rose_Winter_Clothes3.jpg Rosejakemeet.jpg|Rose first meeting Jake Huntstech5.jpg Rose and Courtney.jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h41m12s118.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h41m58s66.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h43m03s183.png vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h46m13s204.png Dragon Breath (65).jpg PDVD_003.jpg PDVD_004.jpg PDVD 005.jpg PDVD 100.jpg Dragon Breath (109).jpg Dragon Breath (114).jpg Dragon Breath (118).jpg 62ee29462d_75750200_o2.jpg df0e2d8e45_75750243_o2.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 8.34.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 8.34.09 PM.png Body Guard Duty (49).jpg Body Guard Duty (50).jpg Old School Training (15).jpg Old School Training (16).jpg A4, S15 (6).jpg A4, S15 (10).jpg 6c97275efd_72586643_o2.jpg Shapeshifter (44).jpg Shapeshifter (53).jpg Shapeshifter (55).jpg 0d99acbefd_72596094_o2.jpg 663f858e3e_72580809_o2.jpg 9733e6d0a5_72581223_o2.jpg Rose1 (1).jpg Old School Training (18).jpg Shapeshifter (80).jpg Shapeshifter (81).jpg Shapeshifter (86).jpg Shapeshifter (89).jpg Shapeshifter (90).jpg Shapeshifter (107).jpg Dragon Breath (231).jpg Dragon Breath (232).jpg Dragon Breath (197).jpg Dragon Breath (199).jpg Dragon Breath (203).jpg Dragon Breath (201).jpg Dragon Breath (204).jpg The Hunted (3).jpg The Hunted (5).jpg The Hunted (4).jpg The Hunted (11).jpg Body Guard Duty (60).jpg Body Guard Duty (97).jpg Body Guard Duty (98).jpg Body Guard Duty (104).jpg Body Guard Duty (105).jpg Body Guard Duty (106).jpg A4, S15 (14).jpg A4, S15 (16).jpg A4, S15 (17).jpg A4, S15 (19).jpg A4, S15 (20).jpg A4, S15 (21).jpg A4, S15 (23).jpg A4, S15 (22).jpg A4, S15 (24).jpg A4, S15 (25).jpg A4, S15 (28).jpg A4, S15 (29).jpg A4, S15 (30).jpg A4, S15 (34).jpg A4, S15 (35).jpg A4, S15 (36).jpg A4, S15 (38).jpg A4, S15 (39).jpg A4, S15 (40).jpg A4, S15 (42).jpg A4, S15 (47).jpg A4, S15 (48).jpg A4, S15 (49).jpg A4, S15 (50).jpg A4, S15 (51).jpg A4, S15 (52).jpg A4, S15 (53).jpg A4, S15 (54).jpg A4, S15 (55).jpg A4, S15 (56).jpg A4, S15 (57).jpg A4, S15 (58).jpg A4, S15 (59).jpg A4, S15 (60).jpg A4, S15 (61).jpg A4, S15 (62).jpg A4, S15 (64).jpg A4, S15 (65).jpg Dragon Breath (131).png Dragon Breath (198).png Dragon Breath (202).png A4, S15 (76).jpg A4, S15 (78).jpg Dragon Breath (217).jpg Ski Trip (23).jpg Ski Trip (24).jpg Jake-and-rose.jpg Ski Trip (16).jpg Rose1.jpg imagesCA0T2U2Y.jpg|Rose about to let Jake go Rose computing.png Season 2 Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8758205-634-454.jpg|Rose as she appears in Season 2. Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8774826-467-396.jpg Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8772203-627-452.jpg rose2.jpg The Love Cruise (8).jpg The Love Cruise (20).jpg Rosealicious-adjl-rose-17369522-320-240.jpg Homecoming (3).jpg Homecoming (5).jpg Homecoming (4).jpg Hong Kong Longs (2).jpg|Rose in short blouse, ties, and skirt Hong Kong Longs (3).jpg Hong Kong Longs.jpg|Rose gives Jake a kiss in the series finale Homecoming (18).JPG The Academy (1).JPG|Jake and Rose's first real kiss Dreamscape.jpg|Rose in her Dream Paris garb Dreamscape (1).jpg|Rose in Dream Hawaiian garb Homecoming (1).JPG Snapshot 7.jpg TheBreakout (21).JPG TheBreakout (28).JPG TheBreakout (43).jpg|Rose in Fu Dog's dream LoveCruise (4).jpg|Rose Kissing Jake goodbye Half-Baked (3).jpg|Jake kissing Rose in his dreams The Academy.jpg Untitled 80.jpg The Love Cruise (15).jpg The Love Cruise (16).jpg|Rose smirks evilly Homecoming (20).jpg The Breakout (29).jpg Snapshot 287.jpg The Final JakexRose Kiss.JPG Untitled 104.jpg Untitled 98.jpg Untitled 99.jpg Untitled 100.jpg Rose in HKL (8).JPG Rose in HKL (19).JPG Rose in HKL (22).JPG Rose in HKL (24).JPG Rose in HKL (32).JPG Homecoming (28).JPG Homecoming (33).JPG PDVD_11.JPG Snapshot 282.jpg TheBreakout (20).JPG TheBreakout (37).JPG TheBreakout (50).JPG TheBreakout (58).JPG Rose_Finds_Out_She_Has_A_Family_-_VidoEmo_-_Emotional_Video_Unity.jpg|Rose surprised that the woman called her newborn baby Rose. American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity2.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Adjl The Academy 3 3 - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity3.jpg American Dragon Jake Long Jake X Rose Sanctuary - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity42.jpg imagesCA70RFVD.jpg|Rose shocked that she was taken from her family by the Huntsclan Rose fighting.jpg Untitled 49.jpg Untitled 50.jpg Untitled 44.jpg imagesCAIWX26U.jpg imagesCA0IBZC0.jpg|Rose giving Jake one of her dream bracelets imagesCA27L596.jpg|Rose with her ears covered Rose and Jake.jpg|Rose talking to Jake Rose and a burrito.jpg imagesCAK81QW4.jpg imagesCA7U89GF.jpg|Rose seeing Jake getting taken away imagesCASN1DT4.jpg imagesCA08TODP.jpg imagesCA1Q34W6.jpg imagesCAJ5W41C.jpg Switcheroo (3).jpg Switcheroo (4).jpg Rose Dreamscape.jpg ADJL-american-dragon-jake-long-31456035-400-300.jpg|Rose with her angry family 390017.jpg bb9f8687b2_46003199_o2.jpg Huntstech3.jpg The Love Cruise (22).jpg The Love Cruise (23).jpg 347px-Rose_Dragon.png 6b018fae44_75752587_o2.jpg Rose Finds Out She Has A Family - VidoEmo - Emotional Video Unity2.jpg|Rose looking at her birthmark Untitled 343.jpg|Rose and Trixie's priceless looks Breakout (20).jpg Breakout (21).jpg Breakout (22).jpg The Breakout (40).jpg The Breakout (41).jpg The Love Cruise (30).jpg Breakout (25).jpg Breakout (26).jpg Breakout (27).jpg Breakout (28).jpg Breakout (30).jpg Breakout (31).jpg Breakout (32).jpg Breakout (33).jpg Breakout (34).jpg Breakout (35).jpg The Love Cruise (35).jpg The Love Cruise (36).jpg The Love Cruise (37).jpg The Love Cruise (38).jpg The Love Cruise (39).jpg The Academy (20).jpg Lao Shi and Rose.png Rose-american-dragon-jake-long-8807681-710-498.jpg imageskm.jpg ADJL-american-dragon-jake-long-31455992-400-300.jpg Rose...jpg Dreamscape (14).jpg Dreamscape (2).jpg Dreamscape (10).jpg Dreamscape (11).jpg Dreamscape (18).jpg Dreamscape (19).jpg Dreamscape (20).jpg Huntsmaster_and_Baby_Rose.png Homecoming (29).jpg Homecoming (31).jpg Jake & Rose - Homecoming (2).jpg Jake & Rose - Homecoming (3).jpg Jake & Rose - Homecoming (5).jpg Jake & Rose - Homecoming (6).jpg Jake & Rose - Groovy.jpg 6FullImage.png Category:Character galleries Category:American Dragon: Jake Long galleries